Ziran's Tales I: The Meysiir
by Ryouseiken
Summary: Ziran, a Half-Elf Magus with a rather gruesome past, sets out with some acquaintances turned friends on an adventure into the Ettekal Desert. What originally is a quest for treasure becomes much more... Based off of a D&D Pathfinder game I'm a part of.


**Chapter 1: Arrival to Adventure**

It's interesting the way the mind works sometimes. What people would normally view as only a tragedy, I also see as the event that opened the doorway up to expediential growth that I wasn't moving towards anytime soon. As tough as it may be for me to say, I wouldn't be the person that I am today if not for the events of my past. Just like a clay figurine, the individual standing before you now was molded by the hands of destiny over the course of nearly a decade.

Aha… With all that said, I came out of it with more emotional scars than I admittedly let on. I'm a living being just like everyone else with emotions and a heart; of course I'm haunted by the memories. I'm haunted by them every waking moment.

I remember very clearly the pain the ached throughout my entire body eight years ago in Cathlyn as I struggled to push myself onto my feet, my clothes having lengthy tears throughout exposing my bleeding flesh. Tears were flowing full force from my eyes as I laid there on cold, stone slabs proceeding what was once a proud and monumental church of the goddess.

The air reeked of destruction and bloody murder. I found it unsettling at the time that I could even depict the scent of burning flesh, given all the blood in my nose and mouth. It had this sickening metallic taste that I kept spitting out only to have more gathered up, making me even queasier.

Houses were up in flames with people still inside them, wisps of flames whipping out into the crimson red sky. All around, you could hear the constant wails and screams of the townsfolk as they ran about like chickens with their heads cut off, unsure of whether to flee from the town entirely or stay behind and gather their losses, save their loved ones. Many chose one half, many chose the other.

Eighteen years I had lived a pretty peaceful life. To think there exist such a tipping point, that such a horrifically painful and terrifying event that could happen and turn your whole world upside down. At the time my body had been shaking but from what; the pain that had been coursing throughout which was incomparable to anything else I experienced prior, or from fear that the place I called home would be reduced to ash for me to wallow in and die without friends to rely on, or family to console me.

My eyes had wandered around from building to burning building, not a single sound escaping my lips as several collapsed into rubble. Then, as quickly as a snap of my fingers, I found my vision starting to blur and this sharp pain suddenly hitting me in the gut, and I groaned out weakly into the dark sky.

I clutched at my stomach and curled up as I told myself to stay awake. Just ten seconds, ten seconds were all I needed to do what I needed to do.

There's a cause and reasoning for everything, the destruction of Cathlyn included. Its reason was standing in the middle of the stone tiled road about fifty or so feet away, with black cloth shrouding his features and a menacing build that would suggest they could pick up a Halfling or a Dwarf and snap them in two like a toothpick.

In the frenzy and panic of the moment I made a stupid attempt to yell at him and gain his attention only for no words to come out, only blood that I end up gurgling and coughing out in disgust. There was so much hatred pulsing through my body for more reasons than anyone could understand. This bastard took away everything from me; my life, my home, my friends…

… My family…

More and more my body shook. Then, just as my vision gave away and the pain overtook my entire form I let out a blood-curdled scream…

* * *

"…!"

And just like that I broke from my vivid memory to return to the real world in front of me. All in two seconds I was reminded of where I was at and I found myself retracting back into my shell with a calm and virtually collected exterior, unwilling to show my two traveling companions the weakness in my eyes and my pale face and being quick to push my black hood over my already, mildly sweaty head.

The sun's rays were pulsing down almost violently; that along with the already humid atmosphere reminded me quick that my companions and I were in the middle of a damn desert. In retrospect, putting my hood on probably wasn't the best idea in the world as it only succeeded in making me more visibly stressed from the overwhelming heat. I could already feel the sweat dripping down my brow which I quickly wiped away as we moved along on the not so beaten path.

The main question that might be going through anyone's head listening to this tale is: Why are you and your companions striding along in the middle of a scorching desert? Simply put… the adventure.

Although being someone of limited talent, I've always had this peculiar interest of getting out into the world and discovering artifacts and items of unimaginable worth. On paper it probably seems like the most common of reasons but alas it's the one I stand by and something that's helped me drive away some of the negative thoughts that have plagued and pestered me for years. They're not gone entirely but at least to this day, I can say that my willingness to live and not sulk has done wonders for my psyche.

"Hey uh, Ziran?" My gaze shifted upward from the safety of my hood towards one of my comrades, the one prodding me with his elbow and staring with eyes that seemed to invoke curiosity… or was it confusion… one of the two. I certainly would be perplexed as to why someone's walking in easily 100 degree heat with a full-on chain shirt and robe.

"Yeah?" My breathing was noticeably strained, courtesy of the atmosphere. I didn't even really feel like saying a word as it almost felt like it'd take more effort than it's worth, but I did so anyways to not be a jerk. And really with my comrades, it was hard not to feel even a hare social despite the emotional shields I erected around myself at the time.

The man that addressed me… well actually isn't a 'man' per say but a reptilian. From what I came to learn from him during our travels, he's part of an ancient race once proud and dominant in the world that had regrettably fallen from grace after the last great catastrophe that had befallen the world. The Saurians as they are called are now facing an uphill climb to reintegrate themselves within society. To this day I could never begin to imagine the feelings and difficulty running through their minds, the constant struggle they've faced adapting to our steadily modernizing world. Truly they're an admirable race.

The name of my Saurian companion is Yazheb. He's an interesting one to put it simply, very adventurous and he carries with him this air of enthusiasm and liveliness that's admittedly somewhat addictive to be around. Probably a strange thing to say but it's the truth. He's very confident and proud and when you have someone like that who is also likable, being around them can instill some of that confidence and energy in you. They're things that I truly needed at the time.

Yazheb really was confused and somewhat taken aback at how I was willing to torture myself with the grueling atmosphere of the desert. It obviously didn't make sense to him as to why I was cloaking and concealing myself so diligently, anybody with a sense of logic would be able to deduce that; and… "A little silly to be wearing that, don't you think? You're going to collapse from a heat stroke and I don't plan on carrying you all the way to Samar if that's your intention."

I loudly chuckled. Of course he'd assume that, I expected nothing less given his persona and somewhat goofy nature. "Shame, and here I thought I was going to get away with it." I rebuked, softer but still full of edge; that made him crack a toothy smile.

To other people his unwieldy and somewhat menacing appearance would deter them I was sure, but oddly enough I found myself able to communicate with him better than most. Maybe it's because we were carved from the same tree; we faced tragedy in our pasts and grew to overcome them, albeit to varying degrees, progressing forward with our lives and unwilling to be satisfied with anything but. We can't explain exactly how we did it but we did it anyways, and we're content.

… Of course it's all speculation on my part. I wouldn't be surprised if I was off the dot entirely, but alas you have to go with your gut sometimes.

"You two have gotten rather comfortable with each other." Remarked our other companion; sharp red eyes notably shifting to look at the two of us as this stoic, uncomfortably familiar demeanor covers his features. He looked way too much like me at times. "At least no one will be able to question our comradery if it comes into question."

"What can I say? I got that effect on people." Yazheb commented in an almost boastful way which made me snicker and our elven teammate roll his eyes as if having heard this from him a dozen times in the past. No doubt he has… "Aren't you hot at all by the way Lo? You're not dressed any better."

Lo closed his eyes and gave us a shake of his head. That answered that question. "It's not all that big a concern to me. Judging from how long we've been walking, I'd say we'll reach Samar shortly." I looked up at Yazheb as he frowned, no doubt at the response which darted around the inquiry entirely.

Lo has always been somewhat of an enigma and probably the one I know the least about from our group. He's courteous, methodical, yet quiet, at least that's the vibe I always got when traveling with him. I can only say so much about him because that's how much in the dark I actually was. The one thing though that I did grow to appreciate about him during our adventure was how he was practically the one who bound our party together. Needless to say he was the most level-headed one even over me. I can get rather riled up when prodded just the right way and that's my Achilles' heel. I can't say for sure what his is… maybe he doesn't have one, or no one's smart enough to establish what it is for sure. But Lo's reliable and was integral to maintaining our group. That much to me is certain.

Having those two around, Lo and Yazheb, they really bolstered my security and confidence in what was to be a very life-exchanging experience. No one can change the past. No one can alter what has already been done. It's a fact of life that we all have to live with.

"Ah, speak of the devil…"

"There it is!"

Everything happens for a reason, my father once said. As much as you want to lament and cry over the past, you still have a future to look forward to and shape into what you so desire right here, right now in the present. At the time I didn't take these words to heart and it took me a while to finally do so.

But the moment our destination, the oasis town known as Samar came into full view, I knew from there that things would change.

* * *

**My first piece of fictional work after a year of not doing anything, hallelujah! This is based off a D&D Campaign with some tweaks and differences so hopefully you all enjoy. I'm not very skilled at first person POV writing but I did the best that I can. Critique and criticism is welcome and hopefully we'll keep this fic a'rollin!**


End file.
